Tweaking the Circumstances
by Baka No Katsu
Summary: during HPB. spoiler warning. A missing moment what exactly happened when Ron and Hermione took the Felix Felicis? RWxHG. short and cute. Enjoy!


_Hello! This is my first story in a long, long while( I've just changed my user name.. I used to go by 'Neko Kamiya' but that was ages ago, so I updated my name to something more current for me...). This would also be this first Harry Potter fic I've ever posted.. well, anyways here it is. _

_Basically a missing moment from HBP.. SPOILER WARNING and, well, just something I figured would have happened if we had seen what happened.. _

_I didn't really do it justice. Oh well. I'm so out of pratice when it comes to writing...This happens somewhere around chapter 25 or 26. Enjoy! R&R please, let's see if I can't bring myself to write more in the future._

_-Kat_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. HP belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money. ever.

**

* * *

**

**Tweaking the Circumstances**

"Okay." Hermione said, surveying the small crowd. "One gulp each, then."

It was some fifteen minutes after Harry had left with Dumbledore on their secret horcrux mission. Hermione and Ron wasted no time gathering together every member of the defunct DA that was willing, as per Harry's instructions.

As it turned out, this meant Neville and Luna. Along with Ginny, this meant they only had five people to defend the fort. As if anything was even going to happen.

It wasn't as though Ron and Hermione didn't trust Harry, it was just that he had gotten rather... panickly lately. Hermione doubted anything was even going to happen tonight, but she dared not tell Harry this, and dared not disobey his orders.

Hermione passed the small bottle of golden potion to Neville, and watched as he nervously took a swig. His eyes brightened instantly, a grin spreading across his face. He was standing differently, his shoulders thrown back, his head held high.

"Right then! Let's do this!" He said, beaming. Neville passed the bottle to Ginny.

"Guess this stuff works then" Ginny said, with a laugh. She took a quick gulp and passed it to Luna, who did the same.

Hermione eyed the potion curiously, took a sip, and passed the remaining potion to Ron.

Ron held the bottle at arms length "Shame to waste it, eh?" He shrugged and downed the rest of the Felix Felicis. Almost immediately, everything seemed to become clear to Ron. It was like he could see exactly what he had to do. He looked over at Hermione. She was staring at him, smiling, determined.

"Let's go people! Neville, Ron and I will watch the Room of Requirements, Hermione and Luna should watch Snape!" Ginny said, strutting over to the portrait hole. Neville followed her, running his fingers through his hair casually and grinning, Luna gliding after him, still as dreamily as ever.

Ron and Hermione stayed where they were, staring at eachother.

"Ron? Come on. Mission, remember?" Laughed Ginny.

"No, I have to stay here for a few minutes. Felix thinks I should." Ron said, grinning. "Believe me, Gin. You guys go ahead."

Ginny realized that she didn't think forcing them to leave was a good idea. Indeed, it was a silly idea! "You're right! I'll see you in a few minutes, then" Ginny said, climbing out of the common room, Neville and Luna in tow.

Hermione grinned wildly. Tweaking the circumstances, eh? She knew with such clairity exactly what she had to do now. There was no doubt in her mind. It seemed laughabled that she had ever doubted anything!

"Ronald, I'd like to talk to you." She said, inching closer to the red head.

"I have some things I'd like to talk to you about too, Hermione" Ron said "I don't know why I haven't already, really. Silly of me." He laughed. Wait, why talk? Now wasn't time for talk. They had talked enough in the past. The time for talk had past, he knew what would happen if he... it was all so clear, so obvious. Why'd he waited?

She seemed to be thinking the same thing he was. Both moved at the same moment, throwing themselves into the kiss with such determination and force, the other might have been knocked over if they hadn't been doing exactly the same thing. Ron held Hermione tightly and grinned.

"I like you quite a bit, you know." Hermione said over his shoulder. "I've fancied you for a while now."

"I fancy you too, Hermione. I've been quite stupid." Ron said. He knew that telling her this was the right thing to do, had always been the right thing to do. "I wish I had gone to Slughorn's party with you. I bloody well hate Lavender, but you knew that. I only dated her to make you jealous, or to make me feel better about that whole Krum thing, both really." He admitted, grinning.

"I know" she said "I really hated it though, all the same."

"Can we start going together?" He asked "Do you forgive me?"

"If you never mention Lavender or Krum ever again" She said, smiling. "Then I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend."

"Excellent" Ron said, grinning and kissing her firmly. They were so perfect together. Ron thought he was the luckiest guy alive, having this woman kissing him like this.

"I love you, Ron." Hermione admitted, grinning wildly.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said, kissing her forehead. He looked down at the empty Felix Felicis bottle. "great stuff, that."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it really is excellent."

"Well, shall we go save the world now?"

"Yes, I think it's time."

With that they climbed out of the common room, hand in hand.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my silly little fic! _


End file.
